The present invention relates to a faucet assembly and, more particularly, to a faucet assembly platform for supporting a non-metallic waterway.
Faucets are typically controlled by either a single handle which utilizes a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot and cold water to a faucet spout, or two handles which utilize individual valves to separately control the flow of hot water and cold water to the faucet spout. In the case of the standard prior art mixing valve, two inlets are provided, one each for the hot and cold water supplies. For two handle faucets, each valve typically includes only one inlet opening which fluidly communicates with the flow passageway of a valving member. One type of two handle faucet is a centerset faucet where hot and cold water valves are coupled with the spout to a sink deck through a common base.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes an insert configured to receive a valve cartridge and including a guide member. A base includes a receiving member supporting the valve cartridge, the base being configured to cooperate with the guide member to resist axial movement of the insert relative to the base, and to resist rotational movement in a first direction of the insert relative to the base. A retainer is coupled to the base and is configured to cooperate with the guide member to resist rotational movement in a second direction opposite the first direction of the insert relative to the base.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a base, a waterway supported by the base, and a valve assembly fluidly coupled to the waterway. An energy directing member is supported by one of the base and the waterway and is configured to embed within the other of the waterway and the base to form a seal therebetween.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a base, a waterway supported by the base and including a receiving port, and a valve assembly fluidly coupled to the waterway. A delivery spout is supported by the base, and a conduit is received within the delivery spout. The conduit includes a first end received within the receiving port and a collar supported proximate the first end. A seal is received within the receiving port and is compressed into sealing engagement with the waterway by the collar of the conduit.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a base having a channel, and a waterway supported within the channel of the base. A valve assembly is fluidly coupled to the waterway. An insert is configured to cooperate with the base to secure the waterway to the base. A retainer is coupled to the base, and is configured to cooperate with the guide member to secure the insert to the base.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.